Reactivation
by amie.goode.9
Summary: Skye finds her Parents. she finds out more then she wants and she been turned into a baby and how has to deal with new powers, just great for her


Reactivation

"SKYE! GET OUT OF HERE" Ward shouts at her but is to late as someone comes behind her and knocks her out, he turns and shot one but gets hit over the head and he is knocked out as well. Three men are restraining May and another three are restraining Coulson "what is it you want?" Coulson hissed at them, then a man came in to the room "we want some test subjects well that and we wanted what was are" he says moving over to Skye, knelt down and pushes her hair from her face "Don't you Dare Touch her" Coulson shouts at him, he looks up with a smile on his face and says to the men "knock them out and lets go" they hit Coulson and May on the head and dragged all of the to a van out side.

* * *

When Skye wakes she knew she was tied to a chair, she looked to her side and saw all the other wake "what do they want?" she asks trying to think of any thing that they would want "to get killed" Ward said "we don't know, all we know is that he wants to test something on us" May said looking at them all "your right I am going to be testing something, but you should be happy about that" the man said coming through the door and stopping in front of all of them "who the hell are you? And why would we be happy about being lab rats?" Ward shouts at him, the man laugh as he said "I'm sorry, my name is Jack Gold, and for the second thing" he moved over to Skye and knelt down in front of her "you will be helping me fix Elizabeth" Skye looked over to the others but he pull her head back to look at him "no, I'm talking about you, if you had grown up with me, you would have went by that name" Mr. Gold tells her, she swallows hard and asks "so are you my father?"

His smile faded for the first time "I am so sorry sweetheart but I'm not, but" his smile coming back to his face "I know who they are, and in fact they are here, right now" they all looked shocked at his words "whooo arre they?" Skye stutters out to shocked to say it normally "why they are right here" he says as he points at Coulson and May "WHAT!" they both shout at him "you're the one that took are baby girl? Skye is are Baby girl?" Coulson shouts at him trying to get out of the chair and get him, but just then two men come in "sir, it's all ready do you want us to bring it in?" one of them says he smiles gets bigger when he says "yes, yes bring it in, bring it in!" When the two men return they have two cases, putting them on the table, they take out 5 syringes, then took out the 5 bottles and put the syringes in them, they come over to them all and stick the syringes into them all, but Skye. "what they hell were those?" Skye shouts at him and she see them start to tense up "oh don't worry, if all goes to plan then you will be getting the last syringes" he says watching them all, Skye turns back to them and watches amazed at the fact that they were getting smaller_ 'no wait they were getting younger'_ Skye thought.

By the end of it Fitz and Simmons are 15 or 14, ward was 18 or 17 and May and Coulson were in their twenties. Mr. Gold walks over to them smiling "great, now give Elizabeth it thank" he tells the two men, one moves over with the syringe and goes to put it in Skye's arm, she tries to struggle but he still injects her with it. Here body went numb quickly, it was like her bones were moving inside but it wasn't painful just weird, she could feel her self getting smaller, by the time she looked about 4 she was small and was out of the restraints, she looked like she didn't eat she was so small, but it didn't stop there she just got smaller and smaller until she was around 18 mouths.

Mr. Gold walks over to her and picks her up "you look so cute, I bet you parents think so to, but they still missed a lot of time you were only a mouth when we got you, yes you were, yes you were" he says to her showing her to her parents, who were now looking very scared "please don't hurt her, just please" May said, looking at her daughter as she said it "oh, I won't hurt her, in fact you are going to be able to raise her again if you want, we'll let you go with her and the over and live your lives, that is after we finish reactivating her powers that it" he says with an evil grin on his face, he turns his head to Skye and says "what do you say Elizabeth, you want to live with mommy and daddy, what do you say" she looks at them and says, nodding her head "yeth plewsw" she looks happy about being able to talk when she says this which makes him smiles "so do you want to get this over with fast or be taken from your parents again because if we don't do this all that power in side will come out and it will hurt people" all Skye does is nod her head and lets him take her out of the room.

May and Coulson try to get out of the chair shouting at him to come back but the two men come over and but bracelets on them and then the others, then unties them all, May goes to attack one of them and Coulson goes for the other one but a huge electric shock goes through their bodies and they fall to the ground "yeah I wouldn't try that, he will be back in about half an hour with your daughter and then we will bring you food, then tomorrow we will take her again and finish, it wont take long for us to reactivate her powers, you should be happy your going to have a very powerful daughter." one of the men said, Coulson was going to say something but they left before they could turning the lights on as they did.

Mr. Gold walked into the lab with Skye on his hip, he walked over to the table and says to her "stay here, it will start soon so try to stay still, and don't worry it wont hurt you ok" she nods. About a minute later a blue light from the scanner goes on her, but all it does is goes up and down her and she doesn't feel anything. After about 10 minutes Sky starts to feel a weird buzzing going through her body, then the blue light goes and the scanner turns off, she looks around to see Mr. Gold coming in the room "that's it for today, now lets get you changed and back to mommy and daddy" he says to her walking out of the room.

* * *

After the most horrifying 5 minutes of Skye life, she came out of the room being carried by Mr. Gold, she was now wearing a sunny follower dress which easily showed the diaper that he put her in, her hair was in two pigtails. May and Coulson were pacing up and down for what felt like year when the door opened and saw Mr. Gold walk in holding Skye, they went to run to them but Mr. Gold put his hand up "no, no you stay there" he put Skye down and said "look at this the happy family, bye, bye Elizabeth" he walked out of the door waving back, when the door closed May and Coulson ran to Skye and they both hugged her, with Coulson just repeating 'oh my sweet baby girl'. "we have to find out how to undo what they did to us" Ward was telling them, he looked at Skye who was sitting in Melinda lap, Melinda spoke first "I know but we have to think carefully, I mean me, Phil and you are good with fight but only when we get these off" she waves her wrist in the air showing the bracelet "and we need to find out what they are doing to Eliza… I mean Skye, can you tell us what happened?" she asked looking down at Skye, she nods and says "it's juwst a bluw wight fwrom the scanwer."

"Fitz, Simmons what do you think happened?" Coulson asks "I don't know, I have never hear of this kind of thing" Fitz answers him Skye was looking at the bracelet and touch it for the first time when a blue spark flies off of it and May pulls her arm away fast, swearing at the same time, Coulson rushes over and asks "what happened? Are you ok?" "yeah I just got a bad shock from this thing" may responds then adds "I wonder what happen? "I…" Skye starts "I think I did that"


End file.
